Talk:D Episode 1: Uh-oh! An Impact Monster is Born!/@comment-3974145-20160402013730
WARNING! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE SPOILERS! I WILL BE TALKING ABOUT THE ENTIRE EPISODE SO THIS WILL BE A VERY LONG POST, SO GO WATCH NOW! LET'S BUDDYFIGHT REVIEW! XD I'm a little late to this party cause I went to go see Batman v Superman finally with my brother. But that's for another wikia another time lol. On to the first episode! Which is... actually very good, a very very good way to start off. Let's begin with that opening which, holy bal dragons! It shows so much! before I go into that though, did anyone else understand that stupid bit at the beginning with Bal's very very long sword? XD The city is rebuit, those images we saw before was just the opening figure this song is awesome! Bal annoys Gao apparently and I find that oh so funny XD Gaito and Aby live in rags sad Q-Q I so can't wait for their appearence and it better be third episode! WHOA! WHO'S THAT DRAGON?! I first thought it was a new Sieger form but then noticing it's Buddy is our Mako guy it must be something else. A reletive? The unforgivable spawn of Sieger and Burn Nova?''///shot dead buried to never return! XD '', Now takes note of two new villian characters who show up right after! And Gaito has issues with Kyoya, well that will be interesting. We start before all that with Gao looking way too forward to an impossible Buddy Rare, apparently he's been at it for a while now since Drum left. So of course he didn't just pull it so immediantly he's been at this for some time up to this point. I do like how Noboru's attitude is so horrible towards Gao and Bal XD I think I will like Bal, I enjoyed every moment with him even as an egg he was beating up Noboru and Baku XD Then Gao tries to be a Mommy? My gawd, well at least he's not sitting on it XP never show me that image Noboru thought of ever again *shudders* So Bal is named Bal cause he says Bal alot and Gao did the naming. Also cards in the shell? Well it does add into my theory of new cards appearing with their monster meaning maybe cards are mass produced by Monsters of their worlds, or something like that? Kyoya reappears and nobody bats an eye at Azi Dahaka just flying out there in the open. And Baky and Kuguru forget Gao has beaten Kyoya already... did Kyoya mind wipe everyone of what happened in the first season or something? =^= think this is the only flaw I find in this episode Paruko is still our main source of Buddyfight commentary and now we have *sees Ozon B show up* WHAT THE WHAT?! WHY?! WHERE?! HOW?! WHO?! kidding this was my intial reaction to seeing him just show up like that XD We get very '''very '''little info on this new Monster who um was sleeping under Aibo all this time... wait then where was he when they were all underground right under Aibo in Hundred?! But regardless he is sooooo funny and wants a Buddy XD Let me see his card and world and I will think it over very funny monster I have a sneaking suspicion he might buddy with Kuguru just based off her interactions XD Now on to the fight, well... it was pretty standard actually. Nothing at all wrong with it and it re-explains the basics for any newcomers which is good. Also apparently Gao gets the best Sunny D cards off the bat with that Bal Knuckle. There is like now no need for him to ever evolve his weapon XD Ozon B's reactions to Sunny D's "I can't think of good ideas" and "Mera Mera" are priceless XD He has a Neko in his head! Hahaha! I want him now! So how does this episode stack up as the first episode? Honestly? Very Very Well, it meets all the standards and goes a little above and beyond in some cases. Now let's hope the entire season can be like this X3 Next episode! Star Dragoneers make their debut! The return of Destiny Boy and his faithful Neo Derg Buddy! Yay!